Unfaithful
by MiChElLe05
Summary: -Hiatus- He's what was keeping her up at night. He's what kept her running back for more. The problem? He's not her husband. OC/Cena/Orton.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I should not even be starting another story, but here I am. I was watching the movie 'Unfaithful' a couple of weekends ago and the idea of doing a story started brewing. Anywayz, I hope you all come to enjoy it. XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_How had she gotten herself here? She'd been so happy at one time. What had happened? She'd been a happily married woman. Then he had to happen to her. If she could only go back in time and do everything differently. The heartbreak. The sorrow. The darkness. If only._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**1 Year Earlier …**_

Paperwork. That's all she seemed to be seeing and doing these days. Being an event planner had it's perks and overall was a fun job, but the paperwork part she could've done without or even just a little less of.

"Do you ever stop working?" Katrina Cena looked up as her husband walked in the room. She could've asked him the same question.

"When people stop needing me to plan their events, that's when I'll stop working." Throwing her hair up in a bun, she turned to her husband. "How was your day?" She asked switching gears.

John Cena placed his hands over his wife's shoulders and started to massage. "Good. Tiring. We hired a new manager, finally." He answered showing a sign of his own exhaustion as he yawned.

Katrina tipped her head back to give him a smile. "That's good honey." John gave his own smile.

Opening up and owning his own gym had always been a dream of her husband's since day one. She could remember him talking about it as they walked home from school each day. Spouting out his ideas to his parents, who just patted him on the back and said of course. Katrina herself never really took him seriously, but admired the determination he had in him. One of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with him.

High school sweethearts. They could've been called that, but John had never really looked at her in that way then. She had just been known as one of his "really" good friends. That being because he was part of the football team and the "popular" crowd. Katrina hadn't been. The only reason they had become friends in the first place was because of their parent's being friends themselves. Finally, after graduation and on their way to go separate ways he finally told her how he felt. Katrina had fell in love with him all over again. Dropping all her plans, she instead followed her future husband to college, where they would get married soon after.

Eight years later and here they still were.

"Staying on the subject of work, how busy are you really?" Katrina stood before turning to her husband. "Because if you're really busy I won't…" Katrina cut him off with a raise of a finger.

"Just ask me, John." Katrina sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

John leaned in for a quick kiss before he spoke again. "You know how we have the grand opening of the new gym coming up?" Katrina nodded her head. "I was thinking…" He let the statement linger.

"Since your wife is one of the greatest event planners, you want her to come up with a little something special for the grand opening?" John pained a smile as he waited for an answer. "I'm sure I can fit you into my schedule. It doesn't have to be something all manly does it? Since it's a gym and all?" She cringed a little. John laughed as he shook his head. "Okay good. I'm sure I can come up with something good."

John flicked an eyebrow. "You don't have to start right now." He stated seeing that look she got whenever the ideas started brewing in her head. "I want my wife to myself tonight."

Katrina chuckled as she slapped him on the arm. "I'll come by tomorrow to start making the arrangements. Plus, I can meet this new manager that you hired."

John cleared his throat. "You done?"

Katrina nodded. "Sorry." She mouthed.

"Good." He stated before he finally led his wife to bed.

_--------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankies so much for those of you who reviewed the first chapter! Always appriciated!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Grabbing her work bag Katrina stepped out of the car. She let herself admire the building for a quick moment before taking the key John had given her out of her pocket. Having to get up early and go through the final details for the opening of the new gym, he'd left a note telling her that he'd meet up with her later. Throwing the key back in her pocket, Katrina stepped inside and walked around, trying to study what would work and what wouldn't. Half of the equipment hadn't come in yet, so that left her with some extra room to work with. Grabbing a pen and pad out of her bag, the notes were quickly jotted down. Wrapped up in her thoughts, Katrina didn't take notice of the male making his way down from upstairs.

"Hello?" The sudden greeting had Katrina belting out a scream. The male held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know somebody else was going to be here." He stated as he set down a couple of boxes by the staircase. "Randy Orton."

Katrina looked down at the offered hand. "Katrina Cena." She introduced as they shook hands. "I'm not sure I've seen you before." She added as she finally let herself calm down.

Randy smiled. "Yeah. That's probably because I just got hired."

"Oh, you must be the new manager." Randy gave a slight nod. "Congratulations."

Randy gave a little shrug. "Thanks." He kept an eye on her. "John didn't tell me you were going to be here. I would've left the door open for you."

Katrina watched the male as he picked the boxes back up transferring them to one of the many available spaces. "Oh no, it's totally fine. If you need your space I can come back later."

"No. You're fine." He stated as he turned back around. "I was just finishing up, so if you need help with anything I'll gladly do so." He offered as gave her another smile.

_He must have the woman falling at his feet with just that smile alone._ "Thank you." She stated giving a small smile of her own. "What do we got upstairs?" She questioned changing the subject. "Because I was thinking we could have the food and drinks served up there. Everything else can be done here, downstairs since there's still a lot of available space right now." Randy had come to stand next to her, but didn't take notice until she turned and bumped into his large figure. "Sorry." She apologized.

Randy gave a laugh. "It's alright." Resting his hand on her lower back, he led her up the staircase. "I'm no event planner so whatever you say sounds good to me." Katrina let herself laugh and had the male staring her down with an intense stare. "You have a beautiful smile."

The comment took Katrina by surprise a little, but she gave in and let herself smile. "Thank you." She pointed to her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes. I tend to have a thing for a blue-eyed boy."

Randy made a pained face. "If you didn't have a husband I would think you were flirting with me right now. It's a shame how all the decent women are taken."

Katrina lifted an eyebrow. "Decent? I'd like to think I'm more than a decent woman."

"Oh, I know that. But it's easier for my ego to say otherwise." He gave a sigh. "Before I break my own heart, I'm going to get back to work and leave you to your own. It was nice to meet you Katrina." He stated before making his way back down the stairs.

Katrina swallowed and let herself sigh a little. He was definitely a charming one. If she hadn't been married, she wouldn't have thought twice about jumping his bones. Rolling her eyes at herself, Katrina made herself get back to the task at hand.

_--------------------------------------------_

After a few pages of notes written, Katrina decided to call it day. John had called and said he wouldn't be able to make it in. Deciding to grab a quick lunch, give a quick check-in to her work, Katrina told him she'd stop in and give him a visit. Letting herself yawn, Katrina bounced her way downstairs. She started to call out a good-bye to Randy before she caught sight of him.

"Randy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to head out now." Katrina called out while trying not to notice the fact that the male had taken his shirt off.

The male pulled an earphone out of his ear and gave a slight turn of his head as he raised up his hand to wave. "Let me walk you out." He stated before he started his way toward her.

Katrina managed a smile as he held the door open for her. "Thank you." Randy just gave her a slight nod before he came to stride side-by-side with her. "Will you be here again tomorrow?" She questioned as she threw her bag into the back of her car. "If you need more help I can talk to John about it." She added as she slammed the car door behind her.

Randy reached over to slip her sunglasses back over her eyes. "I'll be going back and forth. And you don't have to talk to your husband. How would that look with it only being my second day on the job?" He tilted his head and gave a smile as he opened the door for her.

Katrina just nodded and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Orton." The male cringed. "Sound to old?" She asked. The male nodded. "Okay. It was nice meeting you Randy." The male gave a nod of approval as he watched the woman climb inside before closing the door. "Bye." She gave a last wave before backing up and driving off.

Slipping his hands into his jean pockets Randy watched until the woman was out of his sight.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Katrina was greeted with a hug and kiss when she finally returned home. "I'm sorry honey. I checked in on my work and ended up having to stay in." She quickly apologized.

"It's alright. How did it go today? Get anything done?" John asked as he followed his wife into the kitchen. She frowned a little noticing that she still had to make dinner. "I'll cook tonight."

Katrina smiled at the offer. "It's no problem baby. Let's just see if we even have anything to cook." She commented opening up the fridge. "All I have to do is make a couple of calls and everything for your grand opening should be done with." She smiled as she felt his arms creep around her waist.

"Did you get to meet Randy?" He questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah I did. He seems like a nice guy." _Very nice._ "You could've warned me that he was going to be there though. I almost had a heart attack when he made himself known." John laughed, getting a slap on the arm for it. "Not funny." She frowned.

John reached around to pull a beer out of the open fridge. "Yeah it is. How did he look?"

Katrina coughed a little at the sudden question. "What do you mean?" She gave a laugh.

"Like was he actually working? How was he working? Just want to know if he was actually doing his job." John gave a look to his wife, but just quickly waved it off.

Katrina swallowed and rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, he was actually working. Why did you put him by himself though? You could've at least gotten him a few more guys to help him out."

John flicked an amused eyebrow. "Did he tell you something?" Katrina rested a hand on her hip and gave her husband a quick glare. "He said he didn't need the extra help. In all honesty, I think it proves just that much more how much he wants and deserves the job." Katrina just nodded as she hopped up on the counter. "I'll try and stop in tomorrow to give you two a quick visit. It's just been hell and hectic galore trying to get all these last minute details done."

Katrina smiled as she leaned over to grab her husband's hand. "You're doing a great job honey. Just stop in whenever you get the chance. I think I'll be in there all day tomorrow anyways. A lot of phone calls need to be made." John squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Go to bed. You look like crap." John gave a sarcastic smile, but obeyed the order. Katrina gave him a quick kiss before she watched her husband stalk up the stairs in a tired daze. "Goodnight."

"Night." John called out before the sound of the bedroom closing could be heard.

Hopping off the counter, Katrina made way into their small home office. Flicking on the small television and taking a seat in the large leather chair, Katrina found herself at work yet again.

_-----------------------------------------_

Randy Orton found himself still at work into the night, yet didn't find himself all that tired. It seemed like her scent was still in the air, but probably was just a figment of his imagination and the fact that he couldn't get the woman out of his head. _She's fucking married dude. Get off of it already._ Frowning to himself, Randy threw his shirt back on and made himself lock up for the night.

"I seriously need to get laid." He mumbled out loud to himself as he made way to his car.

_--------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

Randy turned his head when he spotted the same woman from the previous day making her way in. He quickly avoided eye contact when she caught sight of him. The quick smile she had given immediately turned into a frown. He wasn't trying to be mean, but if he let himself continue to fall for a married woman, there would be too many consequences involved.

Katrina watched as the male continued to avoid her presence. She stood there for about a good ten minutes, before she gave up and headed up the staircase. He'd gone from being such a gentleman to the greatest jerk. Giving a shrug of her shoulders, Katrina just let it be. She barely even knew the guy. For all she knew, he was just having an off day.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Feeling a headache coming on, Katrina made herself take a break. Hopping downstairs, she didn't even try and take notice of the male anymore. He still hadn't spoken one word to her since she'd gotten there that morning. Pushing her way through the door and into a slight breeze, Katrina pulled out a cigarette. Something she only did when she was feeling stressed. A sigh of relief escaped her as she blew out the first smoke.

"You don't look like the type." Katrina felt herself jump at the sudden statement. "May I?" He indicated. Katrina handed over the pack of smokes and watched as he lit one up himself.

"You don't either." She retorted. Randy just gave a slight shrug. Katrina rolled her eyes at his nonchalant attitude. What she gets for even trying.

Randy could see her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was irritated. So was he. Crushing the cigarette with his foot, he started to make his way back inside.

"For some odd reason, I get the feeling you're mad at me." Katrina blurted out. She watched the male stop suddenly as he turned around to face her again. This time though, his icy blue eyes actually stared back at her. "Which I find unreasonable for the fact that we barely even know each other." She made sure to add.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Randy let out an amused yet irritated chuckle. "Is there a reason I should be mad at you?"

Katrina let out a frustrated sigh as she lit her second cigarette. "No. But for the fact that the first time you spoke to me today was only about five minutes ago, tells me there's something wrong."

Randy plastered a smile on his face. "I'm fine Katrina. I'm sorry that you thought I was mad at you, but I'm not." He watched the woman give an 'are you sure?' look. "Work is on my mind right now. That is all. Nothing more." He lied to assure her even more.

Katrina just nodded. "If it's too much for you. Like I said, I can talk to John about it."

"I said you don't have to do that. But judging from the expression on your face, you already have, haven't you?" Katrina shook her head and frowned. "Katrina." He warned.

"I just happened to mention it last night when I got home." Randy frowned and she saw the dim fire in his eyes. She held up her hands in defense. "But he seemed to agree with you, so don't even try and get all manly on me." She watched his eyebrows raise at the statement and she returned the gesture. "I don't know why you men can't just admit you need help sometimes."

"Because we, men have egos." Randy gestured for another cigarette. She hesitated. He snatched them out of her hand and she glared in return.

Katrina snorted at the fact. "Oh please. And women don't?"

Randy just shrugged. "Women are different. Women are meant to be sensitive."

"Really?"

"Really."

Katrina turned to face the man standing next to her. "So you're saying women are more sensitive then men?" Randy gave a nod of a approval. "For some odd reason I thought we were the ones that carried children in our womb for nine months and gave birth to them."

Randy quickly shook his head. "Yeah. You women may have a high tolerance for pain, but you cry at any and every little thing that suits you." Katrina gasped a little. "I never said I have a problem with it. I tend to think it's cute." He added before the woman could respond.

"Men can be sensitive too, you know?"

Randy cringed a little. "Women don't want overly sensitive men."

Katrina let herself smile. "But we don't mind if you cry sometimes. It shows that you have some kind of heart in you." Randy rolled his eyes a little. Katrina laughed as she gave him a little nudge in the stomach. "You cry at chick flick movies don't you?" She taunted.

"I do not."

"Come on."

"Maybe." The mumble came out of his mouth quickly.

"What was that?" Katrina continued to taunt as she leaned her ear in closer.

Randy let out a hissed breath. "I said maybe."

Katrina let herself laugh. "I'm just playing with you." She made sure to add when she saw the irritated expression on his face. Reaching out she gave his cheek a gentle pat.

Randy sighed as he placed his hand over hers. "I know." Was all he said before he let go of her hand and walked back into the building, leaving the woman to stare on yet again, with a confused expression.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

A couple of days later and the grand opening was finally taking place. Katrina found herself at her husband's side as he made his rounds around the room. Out of the many people in the building, Katrina only had her eye on a certain male who stood on the opposite side of the room talking to an unknown female. She flicked an amused eyebrow when the female giggled and laughed at something he'd said. Why did she even care? Katrina sneered into her empty glass of what was champagne. He had only spoken more than a few words to her since that day they'd shared a cigarette together. For what reason that was? She had no idea. But she'd made a vow to not care.

"Kat." The woman came back to reality at the sound of her husband's voice. "A few people from the local newspaper are here. You'll be fine right here?" The woman gave a sure smile as she nodded her head. John returned the smile as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Katrina watched her husband disappear into the crowd. Scanning the room, she tried to find a familiar face but was unlucky when she saw that certain male making his way over to her. "Kat." He greeted as he offered the woman a new glass of champagne. "Everything turned out great." He mentioned.

"Kat. John is usually the only one who calls me that." Katrina stated in-between taking a nervous drink of the alcohol. "But yeah. Everything did turn out great. Thank you." She added a smile.

Randy let himself smirk. "It's easier and it suits you more." He watched the female raise an eyebrow. "You seem like the type that has a little bit of attitude in her."

"Really now?"

"Really."

Katrina let herself chuckle. "Since you're likeable, I'll let you get away with the nickname." The male gave somewhat of a confused expression to the statement but let himself shrug it off. Katrina's grin grew wider. "I think your female companion is looking for you."

The announcement caught Randy off guard. "Female companion? What?" He turned around to follow her gaze. "Oh." Was all that came out of his mouth. He gave a cringe of a smile when he spotted the female making her way over.

Katrina watched the male talk lightly to the other female, before the twosome turned around to face her. "Hello." She simply greeted the other woman. "Katrina." She introduced herself.

"Candice." The two women shook hands as the male stared on.

Katrina could feel herself being stared down by the other woman. An amused smirk curved over her expression. "I'll leave you two alone." She announced to break the uncomfortable silence.

Randy opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he saw John making his way back over. Irritation hit him when he saw the husband and wife greet each other with a kiss. He had a woman probably willing to do anything he asked and yet the woman of his point of view had another man standing by her side.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

_If any of you readers are Maroon 5 fans, then you'll know the song being used in this chapter. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Katrina grabbed a seat on the staircase as she watched the people continue to mingle. It's not that she was being a snob, she just didn't know these people very well. These people were her husband's acquaintances. A yawn escaped as she thought about how she could get home. She would only have to tell John she was tired and he'd order her to go home, himself. Not that he'd really care if she gone anyway. Work was his fun. So was hers, but once in a while, she just wanted to be fun together. As husband and wife. As if on cue, her husband grabbed the seat next to her. "Hey." She greeted quietly. She yawned again and John saw it too. "I hate to be a nag …" John raised his hand, indicating he'd already caught on to what she was about to say.

"I can't take you home, I have to stay until everybody leaves, and then head off to do some paperwork at the main office." John watched as his wife nodded and stood. He frowned a little, knowing she really didn't want to be there. Their passion for work was the same, but completely different in so many ways. "We'll find someone to take you home." He offered.

Katrina leaned against the railing and just shook her head. "It's alright. I'll survive." She gave her husband an assured smile when she said it. "Maybe, I just need food in my system."

John sighed as he grabbed his wife's hand. He knew she was just playing it off for his sake. "Randy." He called out, when the male caught his eye. Katrina just looked at her husband in slight confusion, he gave her a half smile in return. "My wife here is just about ready to pass out." Randy caught the woman's eye. "Would you mind taking her home for me?"

Katrina slightly rolled her eyes. "I said I'd be fine, John."

John ignored the statement as he continued to stare at Randy. "So?"

Randy shook his head quickly. "Yeah. Of course. That's if you didn't need me for anything?" John shook his head as he pushed his wife toward the dark haired male. "Alright then." Randy smiled. "I'll get the lady home safe and sound." John just nodded his head, not knowing that one single statement was going to mean more than it had lead on.

"Goodnight baby. I'll see you when I see you." John offered a kiss to his wife's forehead and she took it with a slight smile across her expression. "See you tomorrow, Orton." The two male's eyed each other, before John gave one last final wave, before being engulfed into the crowd yet again.

Katrina felt his hand touch the small of her back as he guided her out of the building. "I really could've stayed." She started. Randy just eyed the female and gave her a 'sure' kind of look. Katrina frowned in response. "I took you away from your work buddies."

Randy laughed at that. "Believe me honey, you weren't taking me from anything." Katrina just flicked an amused eyebrow as he held the car door open for her. Randy smirked. "Ladies' first right?" The lady just gave an impressed nod as she slid into the passenger seat.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Watch the sunrise_

_Say your goodbyes_

_Off we go_

_Some conversation_

_No contemplation_

_Hit the Road_

Katrina caught herself watching and staring at her driver for the night. The way his muscles tightened as he gripped at the steering wheel. The way the blue of his eyes glowed like a cat's in the moonlight. Katrina didn't know why she was needing to catch a breath, she quickly threw her eyes elsewhere. What the hell was she doing? She had a husband. A loving husband at that.

"You alright?" Randy questioned when he caught sight of her worried expression. Katrina just waved her hand in response. "Kat." He said it sternly, making the woman look at him. "I asked if you were okay. Answer me."

Katrina just stared. "I'm fine." That's all she gave, before she turned her head back, to stare out the window. Once she got home, she'd be fine again. She was just tired. They were just tired thoughts. "I'm fine." Katrina didn't know if she repeated again to assure Randy or herself.

Randy just nodded as his eyes fell back onto the road. He wasn't even going to push it.

_Car overheats_

_Jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway baby_

Randy let out a shaky breath. The way her dress decided to slip up as she crossed her legs. Bad thoughts. Thinking about putting another man's wife to bed…Randy shook his head. He'd just have to help it, because he knew that wasn't happening. But God, how fascinating she was...

"Randy, watch out!"

The male was brought of his thoughts, as he swerved to the side of the road. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I wasn't paying attention." He slightly admitted.

Katrina opened her mouth to say something in response, but he'd already gotten out of the car. She watched as he paced back and forth. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Katrina stepped out and joined him under the dark sky. "It's really okay, Randy." She said it as if it would assure him back into the car.

Randy stopped upon hearing her voice. He just quietly stared at her. "Is it really?" Katrina just looked at him confused. "Is it really okay, that I think about you in ways, that could probably get me killed in other countries. Really? It's okay?" He'd opened his mouth. There was no taking it back now.

"Randy…" She started. The way he was looking at her, that intense stare. It scared her. In more ways than one. "John." She said her husband's name out loud. Who was she trying to remind?

"Yeah. You're married. I knew that already." He said bitterly as he leaned his palms against the hood of the car. The engine tried to remind him of how hot it was, as he felt the slight burn against his fingers. He went unfazed. "Just tell me you've never thought of me in that kind of way and I'll leave the subject alone." He heard silence and sighed. "Kat. Please. Make it easy for me."

Katrina felt tears brimming as she stared at him. All she could do was shake her head in return. She gasped when she felt the tight grip around her wrists. "We can't." She whispered. But already knowing that fate had another plan for them. A plan that could never be undone.

_Your hold is strong_

_Please don't ever let go oh no_

Only the sounds of the passing cars, could drown out her screams, his gasps. Randy could feel the sting of her nails across his back. The slight headache of her pulling on his hair. But nothing could compare to the feeling of being inside her, of hearing her call out his name in pure ecstasy.

She was his now. Married or not. He'd made her his tonight. And he couldn't or want it, any other way.

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

Katrina felt his hot breath against her neck as she looked up into the starry sky. She'd committed a sin tonight. A sin that would probably take repenting until the day she died. God forgive her. Because she knew this wasn't just going to be a one time thing. Oh that much she knew. They were involved now. As much as any two strangers could be involved with each other.

_Driving fast now_

_Don't think I know how to go slow_

_Where you at now_

_I feel around_

_There you are_

Katrina let her body arch in pleasure as his hand found it's way under dress. He was taking her beyond the breaking point. Beyond anything she could've ever experienced. Those blue eyes turned a gray as he watched the effect he was having on her. He was driving her over the edge, and he'd taken himself over, right along with her.

_Cool these engines_

_Calm these jets_

_I ask you how hot can it get_

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat_

_Slowly you say "I'm not there yet"_

Randy grabbed a handful of her hair as he tugged her head back. She yelled out his name in return. "Say it again." He whispered as her forehead fell against his. "My name. Say it again." She did as told and with a smirk on her face. "God. I think I've already fallen in love with you."

Katrina felt those tears again. Not because of hurt. But in sadness, already knowing that she felt the exact same way.

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter 5

_Short chapter, but hope you enjoy anyway!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why do people cheat?_

Katrina kept asking herself that exact question every time she left to go be with Randy. Her lover. A lover that wasn't her husband.

Did she not love her husband? Of course she did. John had been the best thing to ever happen to her. Was she feeling lonely? Maybe. Sometimes. But it wasn't like she and John never spent time together. Or was she just being selfish? Selfish because her husband spent more time at work than at home. Selfish because when _he was_ home, all they ever did was talk.

Absolutely no excuse for what she was doing. No excuse to change how she was betraying her husband. It was like she was so killing him, without him even knowing his own fate.

"You okay, baby?"

Katrina closed her eyes at the touch of kisses he left on her shoulder. "I'm fine." She lied. God, how good she was getting at it too. Too good.

John sensed something going on with his wife, but just excused it as her being tired. "Well, I gotta go in. Watching in on the new trainee."

Katrina blinked as she turned to watch her husband slip his coat on. "This late? Can't someone else go in for you?" How she just wanted him to stay. To stay and prevent her from betraying him yet again. _Please just stay._

"You know I can't do that." He said it at the doorway, as his hand reached out to rest on the doorknob. "Love you and goodnight." That's all he left her with. That's all he seemed to leave her with these days.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Did she love him?_

Maybe. Maybe not. She really couldn't figure it out. Infatuation? Oh yeah. There was plenty of that going on. He's what she dram about at night. He's what she fantasized about. The man was on her mind more than he should've been. It could be love. Someday soon, if she wasn't cautious.

Randy stood on the porch and knocked softly. He felt his throat going dry as he waited for her presence at the door. His eyes blinked and a smile curved when she made her appearance. The light glowing around her as if she was an angel. God, how she came close to it too. Her brown locks, running over her shoulders and down her back. The dimple on her cheek that showed when she smiled back at him. And that body that seemed to go on for days.

"Come in."

Randy saw lust in her eyes. His hands curved around her neck as he brought his lips down on hers. The moan escaping when she wrapped herself around him. The jacket fell to the floor as they made their way into the kitchen. Her robe slipping off, as he settled her onto the counter. "How the fuck do you do this to me?" He breathlessly responded as her hands found their way under his shirt.

"Just touch me, please." Of course he obeyed and did what was asked of him. He couldn't say no to her. She was his bad habit now. His addiction. He watched her back arch as his mouth found her. The taste of her drove him insane. Randy knew he was completely gone over her. He'd known it since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. What was supposed to come out of this? That he didn't know. She was married. He couldn't change that unless she wanted to. And for right now, he'd have to be okay with that. He's the one that had her every night anyway. Not John.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
